


moon petals ⚘

by moominicetae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, JaeMin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, Renjun x Jeno, and mark is only mentioned, donghyuck - Freeform, jenjun, jeno as a photographer, ncity, nct - Freeform, otp, renjun as an artist, the cat destined the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominicetae/pseuds/moominicetae
Summary: jeno photographer!aurenjun artist!au↬ jeno's daily boring trip back home suddenly changed by a cat who would always stop by in front of him, and a flower boy next.





	moon petals ⚘

»lowercase intended«

♡

in ncity, the sky displays a view of cotton candy splashes of baby blue hue and mango rays from the sun with pink trails when jeno was on his way back to his apartment after a fun photoshoot with his long time friends, donghyuck and jaemin.

 

they only took photos for fun but donghyuck's reason was he wanted to gift his boyfriend mark with pictures of his face.

 

_"it's the best gift a human can give."_

 

 _"more like passing a piece of candy wrapper instead- in other words: forcing your boyfriend to receive trash."_ jaemin stated with a straight face but it made jeno nod in agreement only for the both of them to receive painful slaps from the latter.

 

_"im the only one who gets to roast who here!"_

 

ー

 

with the camera's lace wrapped around his neck; the device supported by his hands, his journey back home was interrupted as soon as his attention was snatched with a pretty sight.

 

a cat of ginger fur and white stripes all over its body blocking his way that made jeno nearly step on its tail.

 

then it turned its heard to look at him with doll eyes that made him swoon.

 

he bent down to capture the cat as an object of his photo with one to three clicks of the shutter.

 

it didn't take long when a delicate looking flower boy jogged towards the two with smudges of the same color of the sky on his cheek and all over his hands only to pick up the cat and face jeno with an apologetic look using his soft, natural angelic voice.

 

jeno broke his stare with the prince in front of him with a sneeze. he's allergic to cats but he would cuddle with them all throughout the day.

 

"i'm so sorry my meowmin was bothering you." the boy spoke, and it instantly embraced jeno's heart with warmth in a welcoming way.

 

_meowmin huh? that's just adorable. he's also adorable what the h-_

 

"n-no no, don't worry about it. it's alright I don't mind at all." he stuttered and flashed a smile afterwards, obviously awestruck. "It's cute." he pointed at meowmin.

 

jeno's prince turned his head to the cat in his arms and smiled then back at him.

 

"yeah, she seems to like you. i'm huang renjun by the way." beauty attempted to reach his hand out for a friendly handshake but shrugged it off, he thought the fur would get to the gorgeous photographer in front of him. _beauty? really jeno?_

 

the latter noticed this and chuckled, "name's lee jeno. nice to meet you, junie."

 

renjun was shocked with the nickname but giggled, "wow, we're already getting there?"

 

he realized what he said and blushed at his clumsy words. "wait I mean- we just met and we're-"

 

"i'm sorry," jeno, flustered and embarrassed at what he also said, ran his hand on his nape shyly. "i didn't mean to start off that early without a proper relationship between us." _crap, this is awkward. what's wrong with me?_

 

"i should get going." "i have to go." they both said in unison and exchanged random and awkward lines with each other before finalizing with a quick bye.

 

the two parted ways in a hurry, and jeno couldn't resist looking back only to catch a running renjun hurrying inside his assumed house with simple exterior before he continued his way back to his own.

 

now he looks forward to walk home again the next day.


End file.
